In the field of packaging, particularly in the field of healthcare and medication packaging and in the field of sleeve-and-drawer style packaging for a wide range of consumer goods, it is often required to provide consumers or patients with secure packaging that has child-resistant features to restrict or prevent access to the package contents by a child. At the same time, it is useful for the intended user to be able to access the products contained within the package with some degree of ease. As such it is beneficial if the packaging is also “senior-friendly”. Many packages are available that comprise an inner slide card or drawer that holds articles in blisters or in trays. The inner slide card, with the articles, is then slidable inside an outer sleeve. The inner slide card is usually retained and locked inside, the outer sleeve by a locking flap that engages the outer sleeve. An unlocking mechanism is usually provided on the outer sleeve to permit the disengagement of the inner slide card from the outer sleeve. Such unlocking mechanisms often require some dexterity to operate or require user realisation that co-ordinated operation of more than one feature is required; this may make the package child-resistant. In some instances, this may also make the package less senior friendly than is desirable. It may be desirable to assist an authorised user of the package with accessing the package products.
Further considerations in this technical field are the need for such packages to be unlocked and relocked many times without failure. It is also desirable to keep the cost of the packaging as low as possible, whilst maintaining its durability. Whilst it is also advantageous to provide clearly printed information, for example, pill calendars, product data such as the name or type of medication and/or other patient directed information on the package, it also may be desirable if a user of the package can retain a degree of privacy about the products contained in the package when they are handling the package in public places where it may be difficult to be discrete about accessing the package products.
A further consideration is that the size of the package is preferably minimised, not only to reduce its production costs by using less material, but also to reduce shipping costs. A light-weight and compact package, with a locking and unlocking feature that can withstand repeated use is therefore advantageous.
The present invention seeks to provide an improvement in the field of packaging, more specifically, but not exclusively, in the field of sleeve-and-drawer style packages.